Various types of electrical elements, applied by film technology and, especially by thick-film technology on the substrate, require a connecting wire to a conductive track formed on the substrate, such as a printed circuit or the like. The connecting point between the wire and the electrically conductive track, or other electrically conductive region on the substrate, can be covered with a protective element such as a glass-type material.
A thick-film temperature measuring resistor, applied to a substrate, is known and described in the prior art, for example in the referenced British patent specification No. 1,532,908, assigned to the Assignee of the present application. The measuring resistor there disclosed is applied to a ceramic substrate on which the resistance layer, which includes, or is entirely made of platinum, is applied. The resistance layer is electrically connected to a connecting electrode which is, in turn, electrically connected with a conductive track on the substrate by a bonding spot. The bonding spot is electrically and mechanically connected by thermal compression welding. The arrangement performs a good electrically conductive connection. It is then coated with an electrically insulating paste formed of a glaze mass, which contains ceramic components. The glazing mass provides for insulation and, further, ensures a reliable, mechanically sturdy connection.